


The Conviction of Love

by DameNoctis



Series: The Secret Prisoner [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Marian and Guy both have issues, Platonic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, but not about sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameNoctis/pseuds/DameNoctis
Summary: Sequel to 'The Secret Prisoner'. On the way to a new home for her prisoner, Marian makes a detour through Sherwood Forest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Guy have a weird and possibly unhealthy relationship. This is a sequel so it probably won't make sense if you haven't read part one. This one is comparatively fluffy next to the first one and the planned second sequel, which would return to the darker theme of the first part.

One year and several months had passed since Marian had imprisoned Gisborne underneath Nottingham's castle in a hidden room. There had been a few close calls with people wandering into the forgotten areas, but none had come close enough to find him. With Guy being missing for over a year, Marian had had to set herself up as somebody who was useful to the sheriff, and it had worked, mostly. She'd had to play her part, mostly with pretending to discard her so-called  _bleeding heart_ , but now that she was no longer burdened with holding back a certain Guy of Gisborne, it was easier to appear less concerned for the common folk; the trade-off was that she could no longer obtain as much information as she might have if Guy were still the sheriff's second, but sneaking about the castle at night had helped some there. She still donned her mask and cloak as the Nightwatchman, but her daytime hours were no longer spent disrupting the sheriff's ideas in the open.

One year, and now it was time for a change.

"But why?" complained Guy as he sat on the bed.

"Guy," she smiled knowingly, "we discussed this. You cannot stay here indefinitely; it was always temporary."

Crossing his arms, Guy sighed and looked away. "Even so, surely it would not be easy to move me." His eyes met hers, an eyebrow raised. "I might escape."

Stifling a chuckle, Marian walked to the bed and sat down. "My mind is made up, Guy. You know you cannot sway me." She tucked a stray hair behind his ear and stood up.

"Fine," he said, turning his head away and obviously trying to hide his pout. "But I don't have to like it."

So much had changed this past year. In her memories Marian remembered the man he used to be,  _Sir Guy of Gisborne_ , perpetually clad in black atop his dark horse, but that man seemed so far removed from this man,  _her Guy_ , that she found it hard to believe he had ever been different. She couldn't pinpoint just when it had happened, but somewhere along the way Guy had ceased to see her as a potential wife, never mind a prize to be won. She became his caretaker, his only friend, his jailer, warden, and as strange as it was, even something like a sister. As such, she had also begun to see him in a different light, and she felt responsible for him, which made her feel negligent in keeping him in this horrid place - no matter what Guy himself thought. Clearly he had become attached to the place, however baffling that was.

The past month had been spent thinking it through, forming her plans. He would be escorted out of the castle during the latter half of the May Day celebrations, which were being observed in the castle and in the rest of Nottingham. During early evening, the guards would have their hands full with the hectic celebrations, and she hoped to slip away with her secret prisoner.

On the day, she readied their packs for the journey, and before going down to Guy's room, she made a detour through both the Great Hall and the dungeon. When she arrived at the hidden room, Guy looked surprised to see her.

"Already?" he asked, eyes hinting at panic.

"It will be fine, Guy," reassured Marian as she set down their packs on his desk.

Guy began to pace. "But surely there will be too many of them; should we not wait until it's darker? What if someone sees me? It could ruin everything."

Knowing he was only anxious, Marian grabbed his arm and guided him to the bed. "Sit," she said. He sat and said nothing further, eyes darting around nervously; thinking, perhaps, and somehow looking as if he were about to be caged instead of free - however briefly. How could he have become so attached to this place? He was perpetually chained to the wall, albeit with quite a long chain that allowed him to venture out of the room if he wished, but he had literally not seen a single soul outside of Marian for over a year. Granted, he was only traveling to another prison outside the castle, but as Marian had explained, it would be large, contain more than one room, was above ground, and had many more amenities than this one. Why was he so resistant?

Feeling bad for him, Marian dug around in her pack and retrieved the cakes she had taken from the Hall. "Here," she said, holding them in front of Guy.

"For me?" he asked blankly, half-lidded eyes on her hands.

"For you," she confirmed. She knew they were his favorite, but he still looked very glum. He took them, but only held them in his lap as his gaze slid away.

Thankfully, he didn't have many things to take with him, and whatever he did have could easily fit into the packs. Thus, they were soon off, both hidden under cloaks.

There was no question that he would not try to run away, but she felt it necessary to at least make a show of him being her prisoner, especially given where they were going next. However, she opted to do nothing until they had left Nottingham, since a man being led around in chains would obviously attract attention.

It was easier to get out of the castle than she'd anticipated, and the main street through town was filled to every corner. There were people  _everywhere_ , bustling here and there with revelry and disorder _._  Guy looked almost terrified, but she knew he was only overwhelmed. His life had been an unending quiet broken only by her visits several times a week - sometimes more - and suddenly he was surrounded by revelers and carousers in a wide open space that probably felt like another world to him. Since he wasn't moving through the crowd, only staring, Marian, suddenly afraid someone might see him and call out, moved behind him, splayed her hand on his back, and pushed them both through the throng without stopping.

Once they passed the front gate of Nottingham, the crowds began to thin and they could both breathe easier. A guard just outside the gate had eyed them suspiciously given their garb - and likely Guy's very noticeable height - but a man had run into the guard and vomited all over him. Marian didn't wait to see what happened; she guided her prisoner over the bridge and they were free.

A long string of torches lit the road into the town, with people still trickling in and out, but as that was not their path, they moved in the direction of Sherwood Forest. At the treeline, Marian stopped Guy and retrieved a chain and shackles that were intended for him. Although she thought he might protest, he instead presented his wrists as if it was not strange at all, and his nervous gaze darted around the forest as she clasped the cuffs on.

"Why are we traveling through here?" he asked in a whisper.

"We couldn't very well travel by common road, now could we?" she smiled, but he didn't see it as he glanced at the shadowed trees. "Besides," she pulled him along using the chain, "we're to meet Robin before we get to our destination."

Guy stopped. " _Robin?_ "

Not turning around just yet, Marian grimaced.  _Oh_. She put on her best smile and turned to him. "Did I not tell you?"

Frowning, he shook his head. "Why didn't you?"

She had expected anger, but as he looked nervous instead, even afraid, she now  _wished_  for anger. "I am sorry, Guy. I knew you would not like it. You were already so nervous about the move. I did not wish to add to your troubles." She moved close to him and gently held both his hands, squeezing lightly. "It will be  _all right_."

"But-"

"You know Robin is my friend-"

"You mean your  _lover_ ," Guy interrupted, but he looked ashamed immediately as he looked away.

Sighing, Marian did not free his hands. "Yes, he is." She thought he had let go of such thoughts, or perhaps it was simply old bitterness.

"I am sorry," he said. "I have a difficult time thinking of him as anything but an enemy."

"I understand, but this is not your choice, it is mine. Understand?"

Guy nodded as he lightly squeezed her hands back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Sherwood Forest was much more difficult to navigate in the dead of night. Fallen leaves crunched underfoot as scant moonlight filtered through the intermittent boughs overhead. An owl hooted in the distance, and a scurrying of tiny feet indicated a nocturnal animal somewhere in the underbrush, probably startled by their approach. With each new sound, familiar or not, Guy all but jumped every time - which was both strange and not; she had never thought him easily alarmed before, and yet it seemed far too like him nowadays. When he jumped at nothing but a twig snapping underfoot, Marian turned around and hissed, " _Guy!_  That is enough!"

Looking quite sheepish, he whispered, "Sorry, Marian, but I thought I heard-"

"You'll  _think_  you hear threats everywhere, but  _there is nothing there_ ," she said in irritation.

A new voice sounded from the dark. "I wouldn't say that, Lady Marian."

Whipping around, Marian drew her sword and unconsciously pulled Guy closer. She had actually brought a dagger for him as well, should it be necessary to fight, but in recognizing the form of Robin emerging from the dark, she lowered her guard.

"Why do you  _do_  that," she tried to act annoyed, but she was too happy to see him to do anything but smile.

Robin rushed to her and hugged her, but in seeing Guy standing behind, he let go and looked him up and down. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Robin, don't," she said sternly as she looked back at Guy. "He is already nervous as it is."

" _Nervous_?" Robin looked amused. "Is that true, Gisborne?"

Looking at everything except Robin, Guy said coldly, "What's it to you?"

Marian rolled her eyes at them. "Behave, Guy," she scolded, and Guy, as always, cast his eyes down. To Robin she said, "And  _you,_ too. He cannot defend himself; do not be cruel."

"Can't defend himself?" Robin said incredulously. "You think those shackles would stop him?"

"If those were in fact what was stopping him: no."

Robin frowned at her, confused, but he seemed to set it aside since his face quickly smoothed.

Sighing, Marian faced Robin so she was standing directly in front of Guy. "It doesn't matter," she said. "Are we going or not?"

Looking between the two for a moment, Robin nodded and, with a dramatic flourish, moved to the side and indicated the direction. They walked for a little ways more, not a word spoken between them. Despite that the moonlight had vanished behind clouds, Robin seemed to know the way, his footfalls practiced and steady even on uneven ground.

Before reaching the outlaws' camp, Robin stopped them, saying, "Now it's time for this." He retrieved a blindfold from seemingly thin air and moved toward Guy. When Guy realized what he was doing, he jerked back, arms raised in a defensive posture.

" _No_ ," Guy objected, eyes wide.

Robin held the cloth up. "You'll wear this - voluntarily or not."

" _Robin_." Marian snatched the blindfold from his hands.

"Hey! You know we can't allow him near the camp without-"

"He will not wear  _this_ ," Marian said adamantly, all but staring Robin down.

Looking utterly confused, Robin hissed, "Why _not_? You might trust him, Marian, but neither I nor my men ever will. He will wear it or he'll not go to the camp."

"Marian-" Guy began, but he fell silent when she raised a hand, her eyes fixed on Robin.

"I brought something for just this occasion," she said as she took off her pack and dug around in it. She retrieved a hood that would cover a man's whole head, which she was surprised Robin didn't have. It was better than a blindfold, surely.

Although he sighed in relief, Guy still murmured, "Not much better..."

"It is this, or  _this_ ," she held up the blindfold, and, although reluctantly, Guy nodded. He did not resist when Marian put it over his head, and she was mildly amused at Robin's very incredulous expression as she led Guy along to make sure he didn't trip or fall.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The camp was a bustle of activity. Much was cooking something that made Marian's mouth water, and Djaq appeared to be attempting to teach Allan something, although Marian wasn't sure what. Will and Little John were in a heated discussion about something to do with meat pies...or pies in general? Much was attempting to join the discussion, with little success.

When the trio arrived through the darkened leaves, almost everyone stood to attention. Much was still distracted by his cooking, so he stood only after everyone already had.

"Master!" Much exclaimed as he bounded toward them, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Marian and Guy. "Oh, right." He stood awkwardly for a moment, then said, "Well...food's almost ready. If...if you're hungry, that is. Lady Marian," he greeted, but he only eyed Gisborne a moment before returning to his spot by the fire.

"All right," Robin walked forward, "you all know why they're here, so let's have no fuss about it, hm?"

"And I ask again: why do they have to pass through  _here_ ," Much protested. Then he looked sheepish and amended, saying, "I mean, Marian's always welcome, of course, I only meant that  _he's_ -"

" _My_  final word," said Robin. "No more discussion."

Everyone still looked put out, but they grumbled only to themselves and went back to whatever they'd been doing. Not a single one of them didn't glance over occasionally, though, no doubt keeping an eye on their temporary prisoner.

"There," said Robin to Marian, "no trouble."

Marian smiled. "As you said." She tugged Guy closer and reached to remove his hood, but Robin grabbed her arm first.

"Is that necessary?" he asked, not letting go.

" _Robin_ ," Marian tilted her head at him.

" _Marian_ ," he countered, as if that would deflect her reproach. When she did not relent her insistent gaze, he sighed. "Marian, you know his crimes, everyone would be much more comfortable if-"

"If what?" Marian challenged. "If he were bound hand and foot, gagged and blindfolded the entirety of our stay? He has already endured punishment this past year, there is no reason for this except that you do not like him."

"You're right, I do not like him. But that doesn't mean it is not also a security concern."

Guy spoke up from under his hood. "Have I no say in this?"

Both Marian and Robin said " _No_ " at the same time.

"Your  _security concern_ ," continued Marian, "is simply an excuse to keep him locked up."

"You don't know me at all!" Robin protested lightly.

"I know you very well, Robin of Locksley. You are being cruel because you are jealous."

Robin made a frustrated, almost amused sound and walked a few steps away, running his hands through his hair. He walked back to them briskly and said, "Think what you will and do what you will, Marian. I don't care." He then joined his comrades by the fire, arms crossed, all but pouting. Marian smiled. He looked amusingly like Guy all of a sudden.

Telling Guy to bend down a little, Marian carefully removed the hood. He huffed and sneezed and shook his head. Knowing how vain he could be about his appearance, and especially in front of Robin and the outlaws, Marian fixed his hair and removed pieces of string that had stuck to him.

"Better?" asked Marian.

"Better," Guy confirmed, mouth pursed in an almost-smile.

The night was fairly cold and the fire enticingly warm, but Guy did not want to sit with everyone else. Marian couldn't blame him. She attached the end of his chain to a wooden post near the sleeping area, and only stayed near the fire long enough to get their dinner - some sort of stew. It smelled wonderful. Much wasn't the best cook, but he wasn't terrible either.

She sat next to Guy and he asked her, very quietly, "Why do you not sit with your companions?"

Marian gave him his stew and said, "They are not my companions." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I am not one of Robin Hood's men," she clarified as she scooped up a piece of meat.

"But...you  _are_  their ally..."

The spoon stopped at her lips. "Yes, I am their ally."

Before she could take a bite, Guy asked, "And their friend?"

Looking at him, she said, "Yes, Guy, I am their friend." She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Then why do you not join them?"

Blinking, Marian was surprised at the question for some reason.

"What I mean is," Guy continued, "you continue putting yourself in danger in the castle. Surely Hood would prefer it if you stayed with him..." When she gave him a  _look_ , he amended, " _Not_  to say your own desires are to be ignored, but...I know you...care for him. Would it not be beneficial to all parties if you remained here?"

Inhaling deeply and trying her best not to look annoyed, Marian put a hand on his knee and whispered: "Eat your food... _Sir Guy_."

She preferred never to call him by that title because it brought back unpleasant memories for him, but right now she did not wish to continue this conversation and sometimes Guy needed a little reminder of his position. Falling silent, he hung his head and ate his stew.

Robin walked up to them and handed Marian a half-loaf of bread. "Here," he said, smiling, "Much was hiding them." Looking at Gisborne, he said, "What's the matter with him?"

" _He_  is right here, you know," said Guy without deigning to look up.

Robin grinned and walked away, but not before giving Marian a wink.

"I have never understood what you see in that man."

Marian looked at him and said, "Were you not the one suggesting I stay here with him?" Guy shrugged.

Shaking the conversation away as best she could, Marian broke the bread in half and handed a piece to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter after this one. I'll try to edit and post it soon. Please tell me if you spot any incorrect spelling or the like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't realized how long ago I posted the first chapter. Tempus fugit! :/

After Guy and everyone had settled for the night, Marian sought out Robin, who was still awake and huddled against a tree on a ridge above the camp. His eyes scanned the forest, yet he seemed a million miles away. She walked toward him carefully and sat down on a bed of soft leaves.

"Do you always keep the night watch?" she asked, leaning in.

"No, but sometimes I feel the need."

"Is your camp not well-hidden?"

He gave a non-committal shrug, which did not seem like him.

For some time, Marian sat still and did nothing. They watched the night, thick and inky through the trees, the moonlight from earlier having faded completely. When the silence began to feel heavy, Marian moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry," she said.

"Hm? For what?"

"For growing angry with you."

Robin hummed lightly. "It did quite hurt my feelings - and more than once."

"Shut up," she slapped him lightly, smiling. "It is not a joke."

"Maybe not," he said, suddenly sober, "but you know you don't have to apologize."

"I know. And you know I care for you."

"I know."

"Then understand I would never put you or your outlaws in danger. Guy is not a threat."

He put an arm around her and said nothing for a long moment. When a light wind began to move through the trees, he stirred and said, "Marian... you may think he's not a threat, but-"

"I  _know_  he isn't, Robin. I have watched him for over a year; I know him. He is not the same man he once was."

"Why?"

Caught off-guard, Marian said, "What?"

"I ask  _why_  and then you ask  _what_  - I am asking you, Marian,  _why_  would Gisborne change? He's a murderer and a traitor."

" _Was_ , Robin, he  _was_ those things," she interrupted, unable to keep the bite from her words.

"Then why," he asked again. "Imprisoned for a year or not, no man changes that much simply because he spent some time alone in a cell. It makes no sense."

Realizing she was coming dangerously close to having to explain what she'd done to Guy a year ago, Marian sat up and leaned away from him; the gap between them was small, but he felt so far away, suddenly.

"Marian..."

"I should get back to him," she said, but when she moved to stand, Robin grabbed her wrist.

" _Marian_ ," he said quietly, "explain it to me."

She shook her head desperately. She didn't allow him to pull her back, but she also couldn't bring herself to wrench her arm away.

The wind had fallen again and the quiet was so deep she thought she'd drown in it. When had Sherwood become so  _oppressive_  and close? The darkness seemed to move closer with each breath, and his hand on her wrist, holding only lightly, was even more oppressive, like a shackle weighing her down, pulling her down and down into the earth.

Robin leaned in close, then slowly let go of her wrist. "Please," he said, voice soft. "Tell me. You've been...different this past year." She looked at him, not understanding. He pursed his lips. "If Gisborne has changed, then so have you. Tell me why."

She shook her head again. "If I tell you, then you will..."

"I will what?"

"I don't know," she stared at him desperately. "I'm afraid of losing you, Robin, and I don't think I could bear that." The tears that had been building finally fell, and she didn't stop them.

Robin held her close. "You will  _never_  lose me. How could you say that?"

"Because of what I did," she confessed. "Because of how I've changed. I am not the  _Lady Marian_ you once knew. I...I've done things..."

"Marian, listen to me." His voice was adamant as he looked intently in her eyes. "No one is perfect; not you, not I, no one. If I judge you on your wrongdoings then I would have to judge myself. It isn't my  _right_. Any man that has done wrong can be forgiven if he feels remorse."

"Do you truly believe that?"

He smiled. "I do."

It wasn't lost on her that his words should apply to Guy as well, but it was not the time to bring it up. Instead, she nodded. Robin nodded, too.

Although she still didn't wish to tell him, she also knew it was too late now, she had already said too much. Truly, though, she  _wanted_  to tell him, she always had. She was still afraid to say it out loud, to admit her sins to the open air, but it felt like the right time, the right place, and most importantly, the right person; Robin had to know.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was to the sound of shouting that Marian awoke the next morning. Startled from a half-dream, she realized she and Robin had fallen asleep on their high perch. The commotion had awakened Robin as well, or else he'd already been awake, and he was now rushing down the slope toward the camp. Marian quickly followed.

Little John's voice floated toward them. "Put it down,  _now_!"

Reaching the edge of the camp, Marian was shocked to see Guy surrounded by the outlaws, and even more shocked that he brandished a small dagger, pointing it wildly at them.

"John!" Robin shouted as he rushed up to them with arms out, as if he could calm the situation with just words. "What is going on?!"

"This one," seethed John as he pointed his staff at Guy, "is  _trouble_ , just as we said he would be!"

Guy looked disoriented as he shouted, "Where is she?!" He sliced the air clumsily, and the outlaws stepped back. He turned round and round, clearly confused and frightened. "What-what have you done with-" he stammered, but Little John stopped him talking when he knocked him on the head with his staff. Guy fell forward, unconscious, and almost hit his head on a sitting-log.

Marian winced. "That was  _not_  necessary!" she yelled as she ran and checked on Guy. His heartbeat was, to her relief, very strong, but she couldn't be sure of his head injury yet.

"Not  _necessary_?!" John shouted back, but Robin cut him off.

"What happened?"

John gritted his teeth. "I  _told_ you-"

"Somebody else!" Robin shouted.

"We don't know, really," said Allan. "One minute I was tryin' to wake him up to give him bread, next thing I know he's grabbin' my dagger."

Robin stared at him. "And why would you go and do that?"

"I dunno," Allan shrugged. "Thought he might be hungry. Just bein' nice."

"From now on," Robin pointed, "nobody goes near him except Marian.  _Understood_?"

Everyone nodded except Little John, who complained, "Are we just going to let him get away with this?"

Robin lifted a finger at John to silence him, then asked Marian, "What happened? Do you know?"

Marian nodded. "He sometimes gets like this."

"Like what?"

"If I'm away for long, or sometimes for no apparent reason, he...he has moments of..." She looked around at the others, unwilling to explain further. How could she explain that Guy sometimes had flashes of memory from when she tortured him? That when it happened, he became confused and mixed the past with the present, as if he were reliving those memories in the moment? He had even almost hurt her on several occasions when it happened, but he often didn't remember afterward, or only remembered pieces. It was one of the reasons she tried to visit him often, but also why she kept him perpetually chained. She didn't truly understand what it was or why it happened. It just did.

Fortunately, Robin seemed to pick up on her hesitation, and why. "John, take him to a bed."

"Robin!" John protested.

" _Now!_ "

John did as he was told, but grumbled 'This, I do not like' as he picked up Guy and hauled him away.

Worried for Guy, Marian moved to follow, but Robin quickly said, "Wait. Stay."

"I need to look after him."

"I know, but wait a moment. Please," he said seriously. Marian nodded. Moving so he was in the center of the group, Robin waited for John to return before speaking. "I know all of you have concerns, but for now, you'll have to trust me." He looked to each of them in turn. "Hm?"

"Look, Robin," said Much, "it's not that we don't trust  _you_..."

"What, you don't trust Marian now?"

"No...no, of course we trust her," he said carefully, but he shifted on his feet.

"Oh come on, Much!"

Will stepped forward. "Look, it's not that we don't trust you, or Marian, but..."

Robin sighed and nodded his head. "I understand, I truly do, but it  _is_  about trusting me -  _and_  Marian. You think Gisborne is manipulating her? You're wrong."

"But how can you know?" asked Djaq.

"I just know. I just...I just know more than all of you right now, all right? You have to trust that I know what I'm doing." He looked around at his friends. "Can you do that?"

Their mumbles were not happy, but they seemed to accept what he said...for now. Robin nodded to Marian, who rushed inside to check on Guy.

It was a while before Guy came to. He winced at his headache when he sat up, but only laid back down once he saw Marian sitting on the bed with him. "Marian...what happened?"

Shaking her head, she asked, "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," he winced again and lifted his shackled arms to nurse it. He asked again: "What happened?"

"You took Allan's dagger and tried to attack Robin's men."

"What?" He looked shocked. "And I'm still alive? Did I...hurt anyone?"

"Thankfully, no. You should be grateful Robin trusts me so much. I have explained to him that this sometimes happens; he understands."

"Does he?" Guy's tone was bitter, but also embarrassed.

Marian leaned down and nearly whispered. "Believe it or not, he has encountered this before."

Eyes lighting up, Guy quickly asked, "Wh-what do you mean, does he know why this happens to me?" He almost sat up, but she pushed him back down gently.

She suddenly didn't feel like answering, but he looked so hopeful, in a way he hadn't looked in a very long time, that she couldn't refuse him. "He said Crusaders sometimes get a kind of mind sickness that causes them to behave...well, like you do, at times."

"But I have not been to the Crusades- well, apart from the one time, but surely that would not have been long enough?"

"No..." Marian murmured, not wanting to explain further.

"Marian?"

Gritting her teeth, she had to steel herself. "Robin says...he  _says_..."

"Robin says what?"

"He says that it was likely caused by...by what happened to you - that is, by what I did...to you..."

Blinking rapidly, Guy seemed to catch on. He shook his head. "No. No, I've forgiven you for that. I have no reason to lash out."

"Perhaps it does not matter." She stared at the ground. "Perhaps your mind was hurt as well as your body, but your mind couldn't heal."

" _No_ ," Guy said, "you've  _helped_  me, shown me the right path. I am nothing but grateful to you. You are like..." He glanced at her and swallowed thickly.

"Like what?"

"Like my...family," he finished quietly, looking away. For some reason, he seemed ashamed for saying it.

Suddenly unable to help herself, Marian leaned down and hugged him around the head, albeit lightly, without letting go.

Words muffled against her shoulder, he continued. "It isn't your fault I have these memories. I deserve what happened to me. It is my fault. I only wish I could forgive  _and_  forget."

"I cannot forgive  _or_  forget," said Marian. Guy pulled back then, head lowered. Realizing what it was, she said, "Not  _you_. I cannot forgive myself. I should never have taken matters into my own hands and done what I did to you."

"No, I am glad you did," insisted Guy, looking up. "This last year has been the best in my life."

"How can that be? I have kept you prisoner for so long without contact with anyone but me. Not to mention having you shackled at all times, and-"

"I could not ask for a better prison," Guy stated, eyes steady on her. Marian was taken aback. "Before you," he continued slowly, "I had been so long in a prison without walls - a prison I created for myself. I kept away from everyone, away from...from getting too close." He shook his head. "I know now that Robin Hood and his men recognized me for what I was: a man without heart, without soul and...and so did you, eventually. But you changed that, you changed  _me_. I never,  _never_  want to go back to that statue of a man, empty and unloved. So I would gladly endure an eternity in your lovely prison, if only to chain me to a future  _with you_."

Marian couldn't stop staring at him, at those blue eyes that spoke as much as words. In the many years since she'd known him, she had never seen such conviction in his face. Slowly, and with great care, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Without pulling back, she whispered, " _Thank you_."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

As the sun reached its zenith, there was again a bustle of activity around the campfire. Much was complaining about lacking the proper ingredients, and everyone else was laughing at him but pretending to laugh at something else. They'd left Marian and Guy alone, although that was more Robin's doing than anything to do with charity.

To reassure the outlaws of his compliance, Marian led Guy to them using the chain connecting his shackles, so he could apologize for attacking them. He didn't want to - more out of apprehension than anything - but she ordered him to and, as always, he obeyed. Guy stared at the ground as Marian got their attention, and the camp fell silent except for whatever Much was cooking in the pot.

"Go on," Marian encouraged Guy quietly, touching his sleeve.

Clearing his throat, Guy said, without looking up, "I am...sorry for attacking you, if I...hurt anyone..." he trailed off.

The outlaws all stared as if Guy had suddenly grown two heads.

"Did he just apologize to us?" Much exclaimed in astonishment.

"Looks like," said Robin, grinning slightly at Marian.

"Well, I-!" Much seemed ready to be offended in some way, but instead he said, "Well, far be it for me to reject an honest apology. I do not, however, forgive you for stepping on our breakfast this morning."

Guy's eyes flicked up. "I do not apologize for  _that_ ," he murmured, eyeing Much's current concoction.

Several chuckles floated through the camp as Much opened his mouth in protest, but he opted to throw down his cooking spoon and grumble to himself instead. Djaq and Will smiled and shook their heads; Allan shrugged and moved to get some of said food; but Little John still looked grumpy. He  _harrumphed_ , then said he was going for a walk and that nobody was invited.

Robin walked to Marian and Guy, his grin waning. "I trust you know the way to the ruined fortress?"

Nodding, Marian hugged and kissed him. "Thank you, Robin. I'll stop by again before I return to the castle."

Guy took her offered hand, and the two walked out of the outlaws' camp and deeper into the soft greenery of Sherwood Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the lateness of this chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad. I do still plan to have a third part in this series, and it will likely be the last. Part 3 will also focus more on Guy's perspective.


End file.
